Matices
by Ashril
Summary: Lo que empezó como un viaje a otro planeta para conseguir materiales, se convirtió en una aventura inesperada. (Ubicado en los tres años antes de los androides)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y la Toei.

* * *

 **Matices**

 _No todo es blanco o negro…_

* * *

Capítulo I

* * *

Al bajar de la nave sentía todos los músculos entumecidos, no tenía ni idea cómo hacían los Saiyajin para pasar meses e incluso años en esas pequeñas naves, ella apenas había pasado dos días y había perdido incluso la estabilidad.

Comprobó el nivel de oxigeno del aire y salió estirándose de la nave. El paisaje parecía ser árido, adornado por algunas extrañas plantas moradas de hojas gigantes y fosas con líquido verde.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras— llamó la atención a su espalda la voz de Vegeta, a unos pasos tras ella cruzado de brazos y recargado en la nave.

Hacía apenas unos meses habían sido informados por un apuesto chico del futuro -muy parecido a Vegeta pero con modales y tímido- que la Tierra corría un grave peligro. Desde entonces todos se habían dedicado a entrenar y entrenar como los brutos guerreros que eran. Ella también estaba haciendo su parte; no sabía nada de niveles de poder, ki, o alguna de esas barbaries, pero a simple vista podía decirse que el más poderoso era Goku y por lo que había visto y escuchado el segundo guerrero más poderoso con el que contaban era Vegeta, así que siendo una persona tan inteligente como lo era haría su parte ayudándolo con el entrenamiento y proporcionándole lo necesario para ello, y esto por supuesto incluía algo tan simple como lo era la ropa.

Y ese precisamente era el motivo por el cual se encontraban ambos en ese planeta: por más que lo intentara el tejido de la ropa de Vegeta no resistía el arduo entrenamiento al que se sometía, constantemente terminaba semidesnudo por la casa. Claro, ¿quién era ella para quejarse de algo así? Y aunque muchas le estuvieran agradecidas debía ponerse a trabajar. Además le venía bien una aventura, el permanecer mucho tiempo sin emoción la aburría.

Necesitaba igualar el material sintético del que estaba hecho el viejo uniforme de Vegeta, uno resistente, flexible y que le permitiera recibir y emitir flujos de energía sin quemarse. Desgraciadamente, si bien algunos materiales habían sido fáciles de sustituir con elementos que se encontraban en la Tierra, había otros que le había sido imposible igualar. Sin embargo siendo ella una genio como lo era se había puesto en marcha para estudiar algunos planetas cercanos en los que pudiera encontrar dichos elementos.

La búsqueda había sido fructífera: en un pequeño planeta a solo dieciséis años luz de la Tierra pudo localizar la mayoría de los elementos que necesitaba, si bien no eran los mismos se le parecían bastante, incluso algunos mejorarían el rendimiento. El problema era que no podía enviar un robot por ellos; debido a la complejidad del estudio era necesario que fuera ella personalmente en su búsqueda, pero ¿cómo iba a ir una hermosa e indefensa chica sola por el espacio? Ya había estado ahí y sabía todos los peligros con los que podía enfrentarse.

Llevar a Yamcha estaba totalmente descartado. Aún estaba molesta con él por su ultima infidelidad y no pensaba perdonarlo. Así que no había más opción que llevar al principal interesado en que se hicieran esos trajes, Vegeta".

Convencerlo no había sido la odisea que pensó sería: al parecer ella no era la única que estaba aburrida de estar encerrada; el saiyajin vio esa como la oportunidad de salir por unos días de ese asfixiante planeta. Le Pesaba el descuidar su entrenamiento pero era algo necesario pues estaba fastidiado de terminar con la ropa destrozada. Aunque no lo pareciera, Vegeta le daba importancia a esos detalles, cosa de "príncipes", suponía… eso y el hecho de que dichos elementos ayudarían a formar una coraza más resistente para la cámara de gravedad, que justamente en ese momento estaba muy dañada.

Afortunadamente aún contaban con la nave del imperio de Freezer en la que había llegado Goku después de lo de Namekusei y una de las naves en las que habían llegado los saiyajin a la Tierra, además de que eran más ligeras y aminorarían el tiempo del recorrido reduciéndolo solo a tres días de viaje.

Bulma dejó de lado sus pensamientos haciendo algunas flexiones tratando de acostumbrarse a la gravedad del planeta que al parecer era solo tres niveles arriba de la de la Tierra.

—¡Deja de perder el tiempo y muévete de una maldita vez! Mientras más rápido consigas esas cosas más rápido estaremos de regreso y podrás reparar la cámara.

—¡Para ti es fácil porque prácticamente has pasado la mitad de tu vida en esas cosas! —Cerró los ojos con molestia—, pero a una chica tan delicada como yo le cuesta adaptarse, ¡bruto! –le dijo poniéndose las manos en las caderas e inclinándose hacia él—. Además deberías relajarte, Vegeta, no todo en la vida es matarte entrenando y peleando. Tómate un respiro, no es que este planeta sea precisamente un centro vacacional pero…

—¡Suficiente! ¡Me voy explorar el planeta! —Necesitaba alejarse de ella, no soportaba su incesante parloteo y pensaba evitarlo lo más posible—. No siento ninguna presencia poderosa, sin embargo evita meterte en problemas, ponte a excavar aquí o lo que sea que vayas a hacer para extraer la aleación que necesitas y no te muevas de este lugar.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no! ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme todo el trabajo a mi, Vegeta! ¡Después de todo esto es para ti, así que no pienses en marcharte! —le gritó pero el saiyajin ya se había marchado del lugar—. ¡Oye, cómo te atreves a dejarme aquí sola! ¡Se supone que estamos juntos en esto, idiota! ¡Soy yo la que tiene que ir a investigar! –Suspiró—. Se ha ido. ¡Maldito bruto! —Frunció el ceño molesta—. Tendré que hacer esto sola, pero que ni crea que me quedaré en este horrible lugar y menos bajó el sol. Buscaré un lugar más agradable para investigar. ¡uy! ¡Debí haberme esperado algo así! –Guardó las naves en varias cápsulas y de su traje espacial sacó una con un moto-jet.

Según su investigación, el pequeño planeta estaba habitado por pequeñas criaturas peludas de no más de un metro de altura, totalmente pacíficas. Su pelo era capaz de resistir las altas temperaturas del planeta que en una etapa del año pasaba tan cerca de su sol que alcanzaba la temperatura de 500 °C. Tembló de solo pensarlo.

Afortunadamente en el tiempo que se encontraban estaban bastante alejados de su estrella lo que los dejaba con unos 40 °C, bastante caluroso para ella, pero nada que no pudiera resistir.

Las criaturas tenían su aldea 800 kilómetros al sur, así que los evitaría lo más posible, aunque fueran pacificas no se arriesgaría a enfrentarlas sola sin Vegeta así que se dedicaría a recolectar lo que necesitaba, y dejaría para el final tratar de negociar con ellos para conseguir algo de su pelo. Por fortuna, Vegeta se había ido por el lado contrario por lo que no debía preocuparse por que los molestara.

Por otro lado, Vegeta exploraba el área: no había rastro de vida inteligente ni con un nivel de fuerza decente que le presentara un desafío. Se había entretenido destruyendo algunas criaturas gigantescas, por lo menos habían funcionado como entrenamiento de tiro, además había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había matado algo. Prácticamente había acabado con todos así que regresaría por la molesta mujer y la presionaría para que recolectara lo que necesitaba lo más rápido posible. Pero algo llamó su atención: a algunos kilómetros se podía apreciar un grupo de naves espaciales.

Se acercó al lugar, observó a algunos de sus tripulantes; las criaturas le eran familiares: "Kerujin", asquerosas y viles criaturas de piel rugosa, llena de verrugas cubiertas de mucosidad con un nivel de pelea demasiado bajo, equiparable al de los humanos. Se había topado con algunos de ellos en sus viajes espaciales, se trataba de contrabandistas, por lo general invadían planetas ya purgados tomando lo que podían y en muy raras ocasiones atacaban planetas. Eran cobardes, así que cuando llegaban a invadir lo hacían en lugares cuyos habitantes no tenían ningún poder, planetas como ese.

A su ver, no se trataban más que de basura espacial. Si se había tomado la molestia de investigar sobre ellos había sido por una asignación de Freezer: el tirano jactancioso quería estar informado sobre todos las criaturas con las que hacia negocios y estas cosas eran los principales proveedores de esclavos y otros materiales. Cómo si no tuviera suficientes con lo que conseguían en las purgas.

Además tenía otras razones para recordar a esas cosas: aprovechándose de que tenía órdenes de no eliminarlos, las nauseabundas criaturas se habían atrevido a burlarse de ellos llamándolos "monos esclavos". Claro que su orden había sido no exterminarlos… por completo. Sonrió para sus adentros al recordar cómo había eliminado más de la mitad de la tripulación.

—Malditas sabandijas –Escupió las palabras con asco al recordar e hizo lo que había querido desde la primera vez que vio esas cosas: apuntó, envió una bola de energía y destruyó todo el campamento—. No son más que basura.

Sabía que ese era solo uno de sus campamentos, pero lo cierto era que no le interesaba, ya había perdido suficiente tiempo de entrenamiento. Iría por la mujer y…

—¡Maldición! —vociferó y salió volando a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde habían aterrizado no encontró ni rastros de la mujer ni de las naves.

–¡Maldita sea, le dije que se quedara aquí!

Continuará...

* * *

Dedicado a **Dev fanfiction** por acosarme hasta que escribiera xD ¡gracias por el apoyo! y a **Schala S** por tener la paciencia de betearme y revisar a detalle esta historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

Hola, esperó que les guste este fic =D por lo general no hago fics largos porque luego me atoro, pero este es diferente pues ya lo tengo planeado y estructurado de principio a fin, serán pocos capítulos, asi que díganme ¿Qué les parece?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Matices**

 _No todo es blanco o negro._

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

* * *

Bulma caminó en círculos en su celda, memorizando cada detalle. Al parecer se encontraba bajo tierra, el lugar no parecía tener mucho tiempo de haberse creado pues parecía una simple caverna, sin embargo los barrotes parecían ser de algún tipo de láser emitidos por unos dispersivos incrustados en las rocas. Si aún tuviera sus cápsulas le sería fácil encontrar la manera de desactivarlo, pero desafortunadamente su estuche se había caído cuando forcejeó para evitar que la encerraran.

Lo bueno de eso era que el estuche había caído apenas a unos metros de distancia; lo malo, que no tenía forma de alcanzarlo.

—¡Uy! ¡Malditos monstruos! ¿Por qué tenían que encerrarme en un lugar tan feo? —Lloriqueó y arrojó una roca a los barrotes. Esta se desintegró en el instante—. ¡Todo es culpa de ese tonto de Vegeta! ¡Si no me hubiera dejado sola esto no hubiera pasado! ¡Ahora estoy aquí atrapada!— se lamentó dejándose caer en el suelo del lugar.

Apenas había avanzado unos cuantos kilómetros cuando vio a esos monstruos encerrando nativos en jaulas, así que hizo lo que cualquier ser racional haría: esconderse y esperar a que se fueran y después intentar escapar lejos sin ser vista. Por desgracia no fue lo suficientemente rápida, una de las criaturas la detectó y la atrapó con su asquerosa y pegajosa lengua larga.¡Iug! Tembló de solo recordarlo.

—Muy bien, Bulma: ¡eres la mujer más inteligente de la Tierra! Solo debes calmarte y pensar cómo salir de esta –Se dijo a sí misma mientras seguía analizando el lugar.

Observó los láser, sería sencillo desviarlos si tuviera un espejo o una superficie reflectante, era obvio que esas criaturas no estaban acostumbradas a tener prisioneros con un mínimo de inteligencia de lo contrario no tendrían esas jaulas tan sencillas de burlar.

Revisó entre su ropa tratando de encontrar algo que sirviera, con lo desorganizada que era algunas veces no ponía las cápsulas en el estuche.

—¡Genial! —se dijo a sí misma cuando encontró dos cápsulas, por suerte no las había colocado en su lugar—. Veamos. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Observó el número escrito en ellas con decepción, suspiró—. Bueno, al menos aún tengo las naves, así que Vegeta tendrá que venir a salvarme —Se dejó caer nuevamente en el suelo con las manos sobre las rodillas—. Solo espero que no tarde demasiado…

No era tonta como para creer que Vegeta iría a salvarla sin un motivo, esas naves eran la única salida que tenia de ese planeta, bueno, eso o que robara alguna de las naves de esas cosas.

— ¡Vegeta!, ¡más te vale que vengas por mí! —le dijo al aire.

Observó las cápsulas y el espacio de su celda. Tal vez si sacaba una de las naves conseguía que una parte de ella funcionara como reflectante, el problema era que el espacio era demasiado limitado y corría el riesgo de ser aplastada por la nave.

—¡Maldición!— se lamentó

Nada de eso debería estar pasando, se suponía era una excursión simple, tomar los minerales, el pelo de algunas de las criaturas nativas y listo, regresar. Pero todo se había complicado, de haber sabido que algo así pasaría hubiera ido a buscar a Goku para que la llevara con esa técnica suya de la tele-transportación, el problema era que ni siquiera Milk sabía dónde estaba entrenando en esos días y dudaba que Vegeta lo quisiera inmiscuido en sus asuntos. Pero ¿por qué demonios había considerado lo que Vegeta quería o no? Al final iba a tener lo que quería, no debería importarle. ¿A quién engañaba?, ella también estaba hambrienta de una aventura por eso no había llamado a Goku, pero ahora estaba ahí atrapada y sola.

Suspiró nuevamente. Tenía que encontrar la manera de escapar por su cuenta, no confiaba por completo en que Vegeta fuera a salvarla así que prácticamente estaba por su cuenta, pero lo lograría, después de todo ella era la gran Bulma Brief, no había sobrevivido a todas las catástrofes en Namek como para terminar en este insulso planeta.

Escuchó algunos pasos acercándose, se pegó lo más posible a la pared rocosa y observó a dos de las criaturas acercarse, eran feos y grandes pero no parecían muy listos, tal vez podría engañarlos para salir del lugar o conseguir sus cápsulas.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó tratando de ocultar su asco—. Si, ustedes dos. —Los atrajo con su mano—. ¿Qué tal si me sacan de aquí y vamos por ahí a divertirnos? —Les guiñó un ojo—. ¿Verdad que quieren? —Movió las caderas exageradamente, sin embargo las criaturas no le prestaron la menor atención, parecían concentrados en su propia conversación—. ¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¡¿Quién se creen que son para ignorarme?! ¡Les estoy hablando a ustedes, par de tontos! —Al sentirse ignorada por un momento se olvidó del temor y el asco que sentía hacia esos seres.

Nuevamente escuchó pasos, esta vez eran más livianos. Por el pasillo vio una silueta femenina acercarse a los dos monstruos, no parecía ser de su especie pues era de piel blanca y lisa, vestía una manto que le cubría gran parte del rostro y usaba escasas ropas. Por los brazaletes que llevaba debía tratarse de una esclava.

—El Capitán Bufo me envió a revisar y vestir a la esclava —dijo a los guardias.

En ese momento Bulma fue consiente del bulto de ropa que llevaba en sus manos.

—¡Yo no soy ninguna esclava! —gritó molesta Bulma, cuando vio que la seguían ignorando.

Los barrotes se expandieron y dejaron pasar a la esclava.

—¡Oye! ¡No te me acerques! ¡Y no te atrevas a tocarme! –Bulma movió las manos de un lado a otro tratando de evitarla.

—Debes tener calor con toda esa ropa —le dijo con una amable voz –Vamos, póntela, será mejor que no te resistas, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, solo esperar.

—Escucha, puedo darme cuenta de que eres una esclava ¿cierto? Debe ser horrible pasar el tiempo con estos monstruos, yo puedo liberarnos a ambas, solo tengo que conseguir mis cápsulas, me ayudarás, ¿verdad que sí? —le susurró para que los guardias no escucharan.

La mujer nuevamente le extendió la ropa.

—Mientras te vistes explícame qué debo hacer, si lo considero prudente te ayudare —dijo casi en un susurro. Bulma asintió.

—¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡par de pervertidos! ¡¿Es que pretenden quedarse ahí mirando a una chica desnuda? —les gritó molesta.

—Ellos no se irán hasta que me retire —susurró nuevamente la esclava, ayudándole a sacarse la ropa.

Bulma apretó los puños y dientes con molestia, pero tendría que acceder a cambiarse para poder hablar con la esclava.

—Bien, pero juro que me vengaré de todas esas feas criaturas —les lanzó una mirada de odio.

—El plan… —susurró la esclava mientras le colocaba un sostén metálico.

—Es simple —le dijo en voz baja—. Solo tienes que alcanzarme ese estuche —Indicó con la cabeza en la dirección en la que se encontraban a unos metros de la celda.

—Muy bien —susurró la mujer acomodándole la falda de gasa azul. Cuando terminó hizo una señal a los guardias, los cuales expandieron nuevamente los barrotes para permitirle salir.

La esclava caminó colocándose justo sobre el estuche y lo pateó hacia la celda sin ser vista.

Cuando la mujer desapareció de vista y tras ella los guardias, Bulma tomó el estuche y maldijo para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que estaba abierto, lo que significaba que había perdido muchas cápsulas en el trayecto a ese lugar. Revisó las que le quedaban. Como el propósito del viaje era extraer varios elementos y minerales del planeta había considerado que algunos se tendrían que extraer de varias capas bajo tierra, por lo que había guardado algunos explosivos —esto en caso de que Vegeta no quisiera ayudarle y uno nunca sabía con lo que se podía topar en el espacio por lo que había llevado también algunas armas.

Lamentablemente había perdido las armas, pero aún tenía los explosivos. Colocó un pequeño dispositivo en la pared justo a la orilla de los barrotes y se alejó lo más que le permitía el limitado espacio. La pequeña explosión provocó que la entrada de la caverna cediera y con ella los dispositivos láser. Bulma salió lo más rápido posible, no tenía idea hacia dónde correr, todo lo que vio fueron cinco celdas llenas de habitantes del planeta y un largo pasillo.

Colocó dispositivos en la entrada de cada una de las celdas: su plan era liberarlos y escapar entre el caos. No contó con que las criaturas peludas fueran demasiado rápidas y salieran en estampida dejándola muy atrás.

—¡Oigan! ¡Espérenme! ¡Yo soy quien los libero tontos! —gritó moviendo las manos, mientras continuaba corriendo.

Se percató de que algunos guardias ya estaban corriendo tras ella. Sin pensarlo se escondió tras una gran roca y les lanzó un explosivo más grande que causó que se derrumbara gran parte del techo sobre ellos reventándolos como los sapos que parecían.

Ella gritó horrorizada cuando algo de sangre morada cayó sobre su cabello.

—¡Ah! ¡qué asco! ¡qué asco! ¡qué asco! —Frotó su cabello con sus manos intentando quitarse la suciedad.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo rodeada nuevamente. Estaba a punto de lanzar otro explosivo cuando unas largas lenguas la apresaron nuevamente y le evitaron moverse.

* * *

Vegeta sobrevolaba el planeta. Intentó sentir el ki de Bulma pero era tan bajo que se confundía con las criaturas que habitaban el lugar. Ya había destruido tres de los campamentos no sin antes tener que buscar en cada una de las malditas celdas a ver si se encontraba a la mujer, no había ni rastro de ella ni de las naves, esa era la única razón por la que no se había largado de ese planeta, cometió el error de destruir las naves de esas criaturas así que las únicas que quedaban eran las que ella tenía.

—¡Maldita sea!— estaba muy enojado con la estúpida mujer. ¿Qué no era capaz de seguir una maldita orden? Su estúpida impertinencia la iba a llevar a la muerte si es que él no la mataba antes.

Tomando en cuenta el lugar donde la había dejado y el tiempo que se había tardado en regresar así como la dirección que él había tomado, debía estar en alguno de los campamentos comprendidos en un radio aproximado de 500 kilómetros lo que reducía su búsqueda a solo dos posibles campamentos más.

Esas criaturas comerciaban con distintos tipos de mercancía; era obvio que capturarían viva a Bulma. En el espacio exterior la belleza era subjetiva, cada raza tenía su concepto propio, sin embargo estaba seguro de que no les costaría vender como esclava a un alto precio a alguien con el cerebro de Bulma. Tal vez antes le cortarían la lengua. Eso quizá sería bueno después de todo.

Los kerujin habían esclavizado a los habitantes del planeta para ponerlos a trabajar en sus excavaciones, era obvio que no eran los únicos que iban en búsqueda de los minerales de ese planeta. Toda esta situación no podía importarle menos, iba a matar a esos asquerosos insectos y largarse del planeta.

Apretó los dientes maldiciendo internamente, seguro la mujer no estaría de acuerdo, sacaría toda esa sensiblería terrícola tan típica de Kakaroto y los otros insectos pidiéndole que no los matara, algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer; esas cosas se habían atrevido a burlarse de él y justo ahora lo hacían perder el tiempo. Los haría volar en pedazos, solo tendría que evitar después los estúpidos reproches y el llanto de la mujer.

De pronto sonrió. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, tal vez al presenciar en vivo de lo que era capaz de hacer, Bulma por fin se asustaría de él, de esa forma quizás aprendería de una vez por todas a respetarlo y obedecerlo, eso seguramente le quitaría lo insolente. La sonrisa se le borró, algo en ello no le satisfacía por completo.

* * *

—¡Quítenme las manos de encima! —pataleó incesablemente mientras era arrastrada por dos de los guardias—. ¡Suéltenme! ¡Se los advierto, si no lo hacen…!

—¡¿Qué es ese escándalo?! ¡¿Qué demonios pasó en el área subterránea? —Gritó uno de esos monstruos.

Bulma dejó de moverse por un momento para observar con asco a la criatura, era más bajo que los demás pero igual de feo y repulsivo, estaba vestido con un uniforme de metal parecido al de los otros, sin embargo llevaba una capa roja y una insignia en el pecho. "El líder", sin duda.

—¿Qué hacen con esa esclava? —preguntó a sus subordinados.

—¡¿A quién llamas esclava?! ¡Les ordeno que me liberen de inmediato! ¡No tienen ni idea de con quién se están metiendo!

—Capitán, la esclava es la responsable de las explosiones y de la fuga de los nativos cautivos —respondió uno de sus captores ignorando sus gritos.

—¿Que esta simple y débil criatura produjo tales daños? —Dio unos pasos hacia ella y la tomó de la barbilla.

—¡Kyaag! ¡No me toques! —Apretó los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de evitar el contacto—. ¡Se los advierto! ¡Vegeta vendrá por mí y entonces…!

El capitán pareció poner atención por fin a lo que decía porque se tensó al escucharla nombrar a Vegeta.

—¿Vegeta, dijiste? ¿De casualidad te refieres al Príncipe Vegeta? —Dio dos pasos hacia atrás con las facciones desencajadas, no pudo esconder la sorpresa y el miedo en su mirada.

Bulma por supuesto notó tal gesto, no iba a perder la oportunidad de utilizar a su favor la reputación de Vegeta. Sonrió airadamente y levanto la barbilla con desdén.

—Parece que han escuchado de él, ¿cierto? Pues déjenme decirles que el vendrá por mí y cuando lo haga ¡le contare por todo lo que me han hecho pasar! ¡Jum! Si fuera ustedes me liberarían ahora mismo, antes de que él llegue. Porque ¿saben? Le gusta matar toda clase de criaturas feas como ustedes, claro, no sin antes hacerlos pedacitos.

—¡¿Qué?!—El capitán Intentó mantener la compostura—. ¡Es obvio que estás mintiendo!, si ese Vegeta del que hablas es el mismo que conozco, puedes irte olvidando de que venga por ti. A ese mono no le importa nadie además de sí mismo —Rió con nerviosismo—. El hecho de que trataras de engañarme te va a costar caro, mujer.

Bulma mantuvo siempre su fingida seguridad, no podía flaquear en ese momento, además Vegeta sí iría por ella, necesitaba su nave, además ¿quién más arreglaría su estúpida cámara de gravedad?

—¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Es obvio que él vendrá por su linda e inteligente mujer! ¡Y ya se los advertí, no estará feliz de que otro la haya tocado! No saben lo celoso y posesivo que puede llegar a ser. —Levantó el rostro con suficiencia.

Justo en ese momento, uno de los soldados llegó corriendo al lugar.

—¡Capitán! ¡Nos llegaron informes de que el campamento del norte, donde se encontraban nuestras naves, fue destruido! —dijo exaltado—. Nos dicen que un hombre hizo volar todo en segundos, y ha destruido ya tres de nuestros campamentos.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó sorprendido el capitán, y volteó a ver a Bulma quien lo veía con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

—¡Se los dije! Y es obvio que ahora viene por mí.

—Si eso es cierto, estamos perdidos, esas eran nuestras únicas naves, a menos que… —Volteó a ver a Bulma—. ¡Guardias! ¡Suelten a…! ¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre?

—Bulma, pero para ustedes soy la Princesa Bulma —les dijo sin perder la sonrisa petulante.

—Bien, guíen a la Princesa Bulma a una de las mejores habitaciones privadas, ella ahora es mi invitada. ¡Raai!

De la habitación salió la esclava que le había ayudado con las cápsulas y se arrodillo a los pies del monstruo verde, y esperó sus órdenes.

—Raai, ayúdale a la Princesa Bulma a instalarse correctamente. ¡Guardias! ¡Llévenselas!.

A Bulma no le quedó otra opción que obedecer, después de todo no se atreverían a tocarla, sabia el terror que les causaba solo el escuchar el nombre de Vegeta, además era obvio que la usarían como moneda de cambio, así que solo le quedaba esperar. Si no había otras naves en el planeta era obvio que Vegeta iría por ella, solo esperaba que cuando llegara matara a todas esas horribles criaturas.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Un agradecimiento a todas las que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un rw, son la motivación que me hace escribir = )

Un agradecimiento especial a **Schala S** por ser mi beta y revisar todos los detalles de redacción y a **Dev Fanfiction** con quien iba compartiendo cada una de las ideas que surgían, las amo chicas = D

* * *

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? Es infinitamente más ligero a lo que escribo siempre pero blhee lo estoy disfrutando bastante xD y bueno ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo?


End file.
